To Be With You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Egwene and Elayne share a stolen moment together


**Disclaimer** - I do not own the _Wheel of Time_ series of books or the characters within the books. They were created by and are the creative property of Robert Jordan

(As many of you should most likely already know, FFnet was down for the last three days and no one could log-in, upload, or review any stories. The site is now once again back up and working so I was _finally_ able to make a couple of edits, and have re-posted this lil story for anyone who wanted to review and couldn't get a chance to while the site was down...I hope there _were_ a couple of you who wanted to review at least ^.^)

**Author's Note** - Hello _Wheel of Time_ fandom! =D

I've recently gotten into this fantastic series of books, and have wholly and completely fallen in love with these characters. Robert Jordan was a literary genius, and he gave us such a wonderful world and a wealth of characters to enjoy. For my readers who are not familiar with this amazing series of Fantasy books, I'll provide a small wiki of information to give you enough idea of the characters this story revolves around, and their backgrounds (and you guys can also check out the book series itself to get the FULL details of the characters and their stories ;3)

This short story takes place during the second book, _The Great Hunt -  
><em>

_**One Power** - a supernatural force which some characters can harness to perform feats of magic. Using the One Power is referred to as _channeling_, and a character who can do so is referred to as a _channeler_._

__**Aes Sedai** - Powerful female channelers of the One Power__

___**White Tower** - Place where the Aes Sedai govern, live, and train those who can channel the One Power to become Aes Sedai___

_**Egwene al'Vere** - A beautiful young woman with large brown eyes, and long dark hair. She has the potential to become one of the strongest channelers of the One Power in a thousand years.  
><em>

_**Elayne Trakand** - Beautiful young woman with sapphire-blue eyes and golden-red hair. Princess and heir to the Throne of Andor, and also has the potential to become one of the strongest channelers in a thousand years._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be With You<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elayne couldn't take it anymore.<p>

The future Queen of Andor simply could not...could _not_...stand to hear her best friend and fellow Aes Sedai-in-training Egwene, crying herself to sleep in the small room next to her own.

The small hole in the wall that had been made by former Novices long gone from the White Tower where she and Egwene now trained, allowed her to hear every muffled sob that Egwene tried to keep silent. The small hole provided them a way to talk with each other late at night, when the lights were out and they were supposed to be long asleep. But it also helped them to hear each others pain when after an especially trying day, they simply sank into their beds bone and soul tired, and cried themselves to sleep.

Well Elayne wasn't going to just continue to lay here in her own hard bed, and listen to Egwene cry tonight. _Not_ this night. She resolved to do something about it. This very instant, because when Elayne Trakand decided that she was going to do something, it was like trying to push a solid granite wall to get her to change her course of action.

Elayne hurriedly slipped out of her bed, moved silently across her room, and as quietly as she could opened her door, and slipped out into the dark hallway of the silent White Tower. She quickly moved over to the door next to hers, and as silently as she had opened hers, she pulled on the door and slipped into Egwene's room and closed the door softly behind her.

In the darkened room, Elayne could just make out Egwene sitting up on her bed, and peering into the dark shadows by her room door.

"E-Elayne?" Egwene's voice sounding unsure and full of tears, said Elayne's name shakily and Elayne felt her heart constrict at the soft, lost quality of Egwene's voice. She hurriedly made her way over to Egwene's bed, and gently cupped Egwene's face, gently running the pads of her thumbs down the tear tracks on her friend's face.

"Shh shh now, Egwene. I'm here now. I'm here," Elayne said softly, as she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips across the silky-smooth surface of Egwene's forehead. Egwene sniffed once softly before she threw herself into Elayne's arms, and wrapped her arms around Elayne's slender waist. And then she cried. Her face buried against Elayne's chest, Egwene let out all of the hurt and exhaustion that the training to become a full Aes Sedai caused every young Novice to cry over in her room, all alone at night.

But this night she was _not_ alone. This night Elayne had come to her. Come _for_ her. And Egwene promised herself _fiercely_ that the next night that she heard Elayne crying alone in her room by herself, Egwene would go to _her_.

For her...to _be_...with her.

* * *

><p>Really hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you guys thought~ =3<p> 


End file.
